In the related art, a vehicle includes vehicle equipment such as a car navigation apparatus, an audio apparatus, and an air conditioning apparatus. The vehicle equipment includes an operating member for inputting various commands. The operating member is configured to include a body portion and an operating portion provided on a surface side of the body portion. In this case, an engaged hook is provided in one of the body portion and the operating portion, and an engaging hole portion is provided in the other. The body portion and the operating portion are joined together by engagement between the engaged hook and an edge of the engaging hole portion.
In this configuration, when a very small gap is present between the engaged hook and the edge of the engaging hole portion, and an operator operates the operating portion, the operating portion and the body portion wobble relative to each other, which is a problem.